Dancing Away With My Heart
by sarahlynnlovesyouu
Summary: Eddie and Patricia had to split up after high school, but their pathes cross again three years later and it seems the feelings never died away. Please read and review :
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I know I usually start a story and don't continue it, but it is because I never have a good enough idea! I am definitely planning to continue this one seeing as I already have the next two chapters written and ready to go, I just have to edit them! Hope you like this!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own this wondrous show. I promise that the couples would be way different!

Eddie walked into his apartment, it had been a long day with his senior French class. They were all talking and laughing about how great their senior prom was going to be. He really wouldn't mind it so much had he not been forced to think about his senior prom. He remembers that night because he and Patricia had been in a huge fight and he asked her to dance just like he had the first time they ever danced, which of course swept her off of her feet no matter her protests. He still works at the same boarding school he went to with her. He gets the reminder of her everyday. He wonders if she ever thinks about him.

Patricia had just moved back to England, she was in the states for three years. She had moved into her new apartment today and had just got finished when a slow song came on the radio. This song brought back too many memories she didn't know could still escape from where she tucked them away in the back of her mind. Thoughts of him and that senior prom. She could remember putting her head on his shoulder and feeling one tear escape. He didn't know yet that she was going to a different college than him. She knew she wold have to leave him, he just hadn't heard the news yet. She remembered praying the song would never end so she would never have to leave him. She knew she would never be the same after him.

Eddie was reminiscing about how he pushed her curls back and saw a lone year falling out of her eyes, he had no idea his heart was about to be broken, no shattered right then and there. When she told him that they had the summer and then that was it, he thought maybe he could make her stay with him but with Patricia he knew there was no convincing. He felt he could still hear that slow song in the background. He wonders if Patricia ever misses him.

Patricia remembered him leaning to kiss her, and she still wondered if he misses her, she knows she misses him. He was her first Love.

Eddie remembers when he drove her to the airport and realized he lost everything.

They both went to bed thinking of the other, not knowing that they would see each other very soon.

Yes this is short but believe me the next chapter will be up by tomorrow night :) love you all! R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Mkayy this is the second chapter! Hope you enjoy :)i am actually doing first person now so it will be in either Eddie or Patricia's POV so please enjoy!

Disclaimerr: Don't own nothing. I'm a poor unfortunate soul!

* * *

><p>~Patricia's POV~<p>

I woke up in the morning and threw off the covers. Tomorrow I start my new job at the recording studio, but today I am going to visit my old school. It will be nice to see some people. Fabian and Nina are still there running the Library, and Amber is suppose to be there today also. I don't know of anyone else I remember being there. I was thinking through what I would wear when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said putting the phone between my face and shoulder.

"Patricia!" Amber yelled at me almost making me drop the phone altogether.

"Hello, Amber, aren't you perky this morning." I said laughing to myself, oh I guess somethings never change.

"Yeah, you know I don't think we should visit the school. I think a good dinner would suffice for catching up." She said quickly. This didnt seem like Amber, normally she would want a dinner and three hours this afternoon to get half of the catching up we need to do done.

"No Amber, I am actually excited to get to the school again. I really want to see it. We are still meeting at the front doors around 10:00 right?" I said making sure my timing was correct.

"Sure, I guess, well Patricia goodbye. I will see you at 10:00" She hung up before I had time to reply.

She was being weird, and if Amber is being weird then something is definitely wrong. I got dressed in my jeans and a red top with a khaki jacket. I had toned down my look over the years. I died my hair completely black last year but I still have a few red streaks toward the front. I had really grown up, sure my whole look reminded me of high school and that led to thoughts about Eddie, which inevitably led to tears, but I refuse to say that was the reason I changed.

I walked out the door grabbing my keys, purse and cell phone. I was walking to the school today, sure I very well could drive but it was so nice out today that I felt the need to think a little more and really enjoy England since I had been gone so long. I walked down the streets, seemingly on auto-pilot, and somehow got to the park me and Eddie had our first real date. I remember he wanted to do something special so he took me to the park I went to as a kid and danced with me to all my favorite songs. We swore no one would know what happened on the date because it was so cheesy and romantic Amber wouldn't let us live it down. We laughed all the way home.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt moisture on my face. I didn't realize I had started crying. I wiped my tears and kept walking, trying to not think of anything and finally reached the school. I smiled as I walked up the steps and found my way to the lounge easily. Apparently they have french class there now because there was a class full of what I assume is seniors because a roll in blackboard had senior French in capital letters written across the top. I looked around to see if I knew whoever was teaching it. I could find no one so I turned around only to be met face to face with the teacher himself.

"Eddie, Oh my God." I said, I almost started bawling and laughing and yelling right then. All my emotions were trying to explode out all at once and I was blocking them all.

"Patricia, what are you doing here? You know what, hold on one second." He looked into the classroom giving an assignment which I knew would take forever by the groins I heard chorus throughout the room.

"I'm here to see everyone." I said, it was hard to talk. All I wanted was to hold him and cry in his arms, kiss him, apologize for my stupid mistake.

"Oh, I see. Did you know I was here by any chance?" He asked.

"Well, no, but it is a pleasant surprise." I laughed nervously. We stood there for a short moment neither of us saying anything.

"How long will you be here?" He said finally breaking the silence engulfing us.

"Hopefully a long time. I just got a job at a recording studio downtown. I will be listening to new musics, you know having the best time ever." I laughed and felt like we were falling into easy conversation. Maybe me and him could still have a someone friendly relationship.

"Oh, that's awesome. So, who were you looking for when I came up." He said, looking into the classroom making sure the children were working.

"Oh no one in particular, just someone I know." I said. He looked once more into the classroom and I sensed he had to go.

"Listen, I really want to sit down and talk more, you know catch up. If you aren't busy, how about we meet for dinner tonight. I just have to get back to my students." He said and smiled sympathetically.

"Oh yeah, I will meet up with you later in the day and we can figure out where to go." I smiled and turned to walk away.

"Oh and Patricia!" He yelled and I turned around.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I missed you, a lot." He smiled and walked into the classroom I walked away and didn't realize what had happened until I turned the corner.

I had just talked to Eddie, my high school love, the one that got away. I felt slightly faint and I needed to sit down. I found a bench and put my head in my hands and silently prayed I wouldn't cry. If I started then I don't think I could stop and then Amber would see me and make me explain then throw a hissy. I just took a deep breath and kept walking.

"Patricia, did you see him?" I heard the girl in question call as I was about to get on my way to the library where I would meet my three Sibuna friends.

"Yeah, yeah I did." I laughed to stop my self from crying.

"See this is why I wanted to just meet for dinner, I knew this would happen." She sighed and sat down on the bench I had previously abandoned.

"Don't worry im ok just a little shaken up. I mean, I knew we would meet again someday. Or I guess I hoped we would." I said and sat beside her in my previous seat.

"Well, what did you two talk about?" She asked. She really was the old Amber, wanting to know everything.

"A lot of stuff, but mostly were gonna go to dinner tonight to talk more." I said and she broke out into a huge smile.

"Oh, yay, Peddie shall return once again!" she said and I laughed hysterically, yeah I'm sure of it, high school Amber never left.

"Let's go girl." I grabbed her arm and started walking to the Library.

* * *

><p>Mkayy that was longer, but still short. Give me time to get into the groove of things haaha. I really am having fun writing this and I am happy with this chapter. The next one will either be a mix between Eddies thoughts on Seeing Patricia or just Patricia seeing Fabina again. Ugh I have such a hard time writing Fabina, oh and im also hoping to bring Jamber into this somehow. So please Review and add the story to story alert :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

And im back! Okayy so chapter three, lets just get into this now and we'll talk more later...:)

Disclaimer: No ownership here!

~Patricia POV~

"Amber!" I said loudly, she was recounting one of the many stories she remembered from high school. This one involved being late for class and me only putting eyeliner on one eye and leaving half my shirt unbuttoned.

"What Patricia? It was high school, we all had embarrassing moments! Like the time Fabian and Nina got caught kissing in the lounge and got detention for a month." She laughed and I started to at this point because both Nina and Fabians faces had gotten as red as a tomato. We had met them for lunch.

"OK, enough embarrassing moment talk. What about Eddie and Patricia's friend date tonight." Nina said, attempting to change the conversation. She and Fabian were doing really good and were engaged a couple of weeks ago. I had also found out that Amber was seeing Jerome, which literally left me speechless.

"Its not to be categorized as any type of date." I said firmly, Nina had been on that since Amber blurted it out as soon as we saw them.

"Oh come on Patricia, just admit it, you still like him." It was Fabian who spoke this time.

"OK, I do still like him a lot but that means nothing. Me and him are both older and High School is just a distant memory." I said, trying to make my self believe it more than them really.

"I know for a fact that Eddie still has feelings for you, he told me." Fabian said.

"When? When did he say it?" I said suddenly intrigued.

"A couple weeks ago, he said he saw some girl and she looked a lot like you and he freaked out and almost talked to her to see if it was you, but then realized it wasn't." Fabian told the story and the whole time all I could think about was how Piper had been in town a couple of weeks ago to see Alfie and didn't mention it to anyone else. That must be who he saw. How could he know it wasn't me?

"Well, tonight is just a friend thingy." I sighed and sat back. I looked at my watch it was about one thirty and I told Eddie I would meet up to talk about tonight after lunch.

"I think Patricia here has to get back to her prince to discuss their friend thingy" Amber said, reading my thoughts so we got up and said our goodbyes. Me and Amber were walking back to the school when she got on the phone with who I assumed to be Jerome.

"Alright, bye babe." She said as she hung up.

"That still shocks me." I said laughing, Really, Jerome and Amber were the two people I would have never put together.

"Believe me it shocked everyone. I still remember Alfie's face when he was told. Oh, Fabian was the funniest, he did a spit take." She smiled, she really seemed happy, I was glad.

"Are Mick and Mara still in Australia?" I asked, I remember them moving there together after graduation.

"Yeah, really we don't keep much contact with them. Honestly, me and Jerome didn't want to for obvious reasons. We do know that they have a baby now though, they are getting married in like a year or so." Its funny how Amber knows everything even if she doesn't even talk to those people anymore.

"Well, that's sweet. When are you and Jerome gonna get hitched?" I asked jokingly.

"I have no clue, that boy can't ever take a hint, I have dropped so many to him. Little things of course like, saying how fun it is to help plan Nina's wedding, or how she looks really happy, but he is the most stubborn boy, so I don't know if its getting through. You know what I mean?" She rambled on and on and I just smiled because I knew Jerome would be an idiot to not marry this girl. You can tell when she talks about him that she absolutely adores the boy. At this point we had reached the school.

"What do I say?" I asked suddenly afraid.

"You say hello and talk about tonight then call me later and we can talk about tonight and what you are gonna wear. Alright, listen I have to go, Jerome is worked through Lunch, he won't get off till like seven so im gonna surprise him with some cookies, love you, bye." She said then we hugged and I walked into the school, straight to the lounge. He wasnt in there because that is my great luck.

"Patricia!" I heard him call me from behind. I turned to see him coming to the room with an arm full of papers.

"Hey, sorry its a little after lunch, got stuck with Amber, Nina, and Fabian. I just got here." I said when he finally sat all the stuff he was carrying down on the coffee table.

"No problem. I was thinking about tonight, where you wanna go?" he smiled.

"Anywhere is fine, how about Andrew's?" I said, knowing it had been his favorite place to get food back in school.

"Sounds amazing! Can I pick you up around seven?" as he said this I noticed he hadn't changed much, the little things still made him smile, and he was still just as playful looking when he did smile as he had back when we were going out.

"Yeah, let me give you my address." I said and wrote it down on a piece of paper he gave me.

"Alright, I guess I will see you tonight then." He said and I left with a simple goodbye.

As soon as I got back to my flat I started looking in my closet, not really wanting to call Amber for the simple fact she would make me wear something way too over the top. I soon found that nothing in my closet looked right so I sent a text to amber and told her I had nothing to wear. I literally got a message seconds back saying she was coming soon.

She arrived within ten minutes with a huge amount of clothes to let me borrow if needed. I smiled, this is why I love this child.

"OK, so where are you going?" She got right down to business.

"Andrew's, his favorite." I said looking at the clothes and quickly becoming overwhelmed.

"OK, so casual but also kinda nice. This can be easily done." She pulled a pair of dark was jeans out and threw them at me.

"Thanks?" I said as I pulled them on.

"No problem, Oh this top would look amazing!" She said pulling out a dark purple tank top, it was actually perfect, not too embellished but just enough to look like I tried, but not too much.

"This is amazing, thank you so much, are you and Jerome going out tonight?" I asked putting the pearl earrings she handed me in.

"Yeah, he is taking me to some really nice place a little outside of town. Today is our two year and six months together." She smiled.

"Cute, well I hope you have fun." I said while looking for shoes which she walked in and automatically picked out the perfect flats for the outfit. I swear I don't know how she does it.

"Sit down, your makeup has to be perfect too, your hair is already freaking amazing." She said leading me to the chair.

"OK then. Do you think I look too put toghetehr, what if he comes in shorts and a t-shirt?" I said, already panicking.

"That isn't going to happen, it will go absolutely perfect. I promise you that." She said, putting on my eyeliner.

"Yeah, and prom was supposed to be perfect too." I said quietly, but apparently not quietly enough.

"No, talk like that. Prom is over, and so is high school. No more mysteries to solve, no more hearts to break." She said and smiled finishing my make up. I looked amazing. I looked at the clock. Perfect timing it was six thirty.

"Alright, I'm gone. Don't stay out too late and do not do anything you wouldn't wanna tell your mom about." She yelled as she left my place and I sat down for a moment, then the panic set back in. I heard a knock on the door before I could fake sick and cancel the whole thing. I answered and there stood Eddie in dark jeans and a dark red dress shirt untucked, he looked absolutly amazing, no doubt.

"You ready?" he said, looking me up and down.

"Yeah, lets go." I smiled walking out after him.

I think this was a tad bit longer right? I'm sure of it, I have no clue how long this story will end up being, but I am liking it. A lot! Anywhom, I hope you all enjoyed this story thanks for the reviews. Thank you to all the readers. Love you all! I will probably update again in the next week or so.


End file.
